In digital imaging, a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor may be used to capture images. However, due to size and power constraints, on a number of digital devices, the physical size of the CMOS sensor may be small while the number of pixels on the sensor may be relatively high. Thus, each individual pixel on the CMOS sensor may be relatively small. The small size of pixels on such a sensor may lead to difficulties in capturing sharp, bright, noise-free images in low-light situations. For example, using a short exposure time with such small pixels may lead to an image that is sharp, but is also both dark and noisy. Meanwhile, using a long exposure time may increase the brightness of the image and reduce noise, but may also lead to blurriness in the resulting image due to motion of objects in the image as well as jittering of the device used to capture the image. This may be especially problematic when using a handheld device, or when capturing images that include moving objects. Accordingly, systems and methods for capturing bright, noise-free, and sharp images in low-light situations are desired.